The Real Bella
by dxbabygirl174
Summary: What if bella was really chris and eyeball chambers sister and Ace merrills girlfriend? And what happens when the cullens move to castlerock?


I am so glad to be going home missed my brothers Chris and Eyeball I loved them along with Chris's friends and the scorpions believe it or not the scorpions love me. They are all protective of me but I don't care. I'm going back because can't stand forks anymore I dumped Edward and now I'm going to leave See I never really loved Edward just got with him because he seemed desperate. I really have dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes, my name isn't Isabella swan it's Bella Chambers I'm not shy or clumsy, and I always carry around pocket knives just in case.

When I get off the train I'm surprised to see both my brothers together they are usually at each other's throat I run up to them and hug them both they take my bags and they lead me to ace's car the scorpions got out and hugged me ace came and kissed me on the lip's I kissed him back then he pulled back. We got in the car.

"So Bella how was forks" Chris asked me

" umm let's see I dyed my hair brown got brown contacts on my first day all the guys asked me out then I met these people the Cullen's they were nice well Edward one of the brothers asked my out and I felt bad for him so I said yes then we ended up dating and let me tell you something the worst boyfriend ever he was possessive annoying whinny and he always said "Bella stay away from twigs they will hurt you Bella I love you so much stay away from the sidewalk" I mean come on but I ended up dumping him saying that he was to possessive then I left him I packed and came here" I said happily I turned to ace and said " so ace sleep with any whores"

"No I didn't" he said laughing

"So if I ask Charlie he is going to say no?" I asked him

"Yes" He said hesitantly

I got my pocket knife out and turned to Charlie "Did he sleep with any whores Charlie, and don't lie to me either cause if I find out your lying I will cut your dick off" I said you don't want to get me mad I'm scarier than ace.

"Yes he slept with four girls" he said quickly I turned to ace

"Didn't sleep with anyone" I said calmly he looked scared

"It didn't mean anything I swear they were never as good as you" he said quickly I laughed

"Good how bout you show me how much you missed me later" I whispered in his ear

"Really?" He asked I nodded "ok" He said

When we got to my house I went to my room to unpack and hour later I heard my dad come in so I decided to stay quite Chris and eyeball weren't there. My dad starts to come to my room looking for Chris or eyeball when he comes to my room he walks over to me.

He slaps me across the face I fall to the floor when he goes to hit me again I kicked him and run out of the house and to Chris's tree house I knock on the club door

"Chris open the door please" I said scared they open the door and let me in when they saw the hand print on my face Chris got mad.

"What happened" he asked

"Dad had come home early when he was looking for you or eyeball he went to my room and he saw my he slapped me across the face and before he could hit me again I kicked him and ran" I said crying Chris hugged me.

Half an hour later we started to walk around when we came across the scorpions eyeball must have seen the handprint.

"What happened to your face" He asked angrily the others turned to me I tried to run but ace caught me and saw the mark and he was furious

"What happened" Ace asked

"When I got home I started to unpack but then dad came home he was looking for eyeball or Chris well he went to my room when he saw me he came up to me and slapped me hard before he could hit me again I kicked him and ran to Chris's tree house." I said looking down then I heard a voice

"Hey get your hands off of her" it said I knew that pansy voice anywhere.

"Oh shit what the fuck they are doing here" I said when I turned around sure enough Edward was right there with the rest of the Cullen's. Edward looked pissed for some reason.

"Can I help you" I asked annoyed he looked at me

"Yes I do Bella who the fuck are these people" he asked me angrily

"None of your damb business who are you to ask me who my friends are" I asked just as angrily

"You have to tell me because I am your boyfriend" He said

"Last I remember I dumped your ass in the woods and ace is my boyfriend now get your 17 year old virgin face out of here" I yelled at him the boys were laughing

"You're a virgin too aren't you" He asked confused

I started laughing hard as did ace and the rest of the boys

"She hasn't been a virgin since she was 15" Ace said still laughing

All of a sudden he kissed me I pushed him off of me punched him in the face and pulled out my pocket knife, I was beyond pissed.


End file.
